dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Criminal Minds
Details *'Title:' 크리미널 마인드 / Keurimineol Maindeu *'Also known as: ' Criminal Mind *'Genre:' Drama, crime, police, investigation *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jul-26 to 2017-Sep-28 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:50 *'Original Soundtrack:' Criminal Minds OST Synopsis Profilers investigate cases from the perspective of the criminals to solve them. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Joon Ki as Kim Hyun Joon **Kang Yi Suk as young Hyun Joon *Son Hyun Joo as Kang Ki Hyung *Moon Chae Won as Ha Sun Woo **Jung Ye In as young Sun Woo *Yoo Sun as Nana Hwang *Lee Sun Bin as Yoo Min Young *Go Yoon as Lee Han *Kim Young Chul as Baek San ;Extended Cast *Oh Yun Soo as Seo Hye Won (Ki Hyung's wife) *Kim Kang Hoon as Kang Han Byul (Ki Hyung's son) *Kim Won Hae as Kim Yong Chul *Lee Soo Mi (이수미) as Han Seung Hye (NCI member) *?? as Ha Yoon Man (Sun Woo's father) *Hwang Bo Mi (황보미) as reporter *Hong Ji Yoon as Park In Hye *Jung Ah Mi (정아미) as Hyun Joon's mother *Ji Min Hyuk (지민혁) *Sung Chan (성찬) *Shin Da Won (신다원) ;Episode 1-2 *Kim In Kwon as In Sang Chul *Jang Dong Joo (장동주) as Park Jae Min *New Sun (뉴썬) as Choi Na Young ;Episode 3-4 *Lee Seo Hwan (이서환) as Jo Suk Hwan *Yoo Jung Ho (유정호) as Jo Suk Hwan's phantasm *Yoon Byung Hee (윤병희) as Kang Won Young *Park Geun Hyung as Chief Commissioner Kwon Sang Ho *Kim Hyun Bin as son of "Reaper" victim at camping site *Im Hyung Joon as Seo Jin Hwan ;Episode 5 *Goo Gun Min as Ha Eun *Kim Se Dong (김세동) as professor Jung *Yoo Sang Jae as special task force leader *Yoon Soo Hyuk (윤수혁) as Lee Suk Han ;Episode 6-7 *Kwon So Hyun (권소현) as Kwon Yoo Jin *Im Soo Hyang as Song Yoo Kyung **Park Ga Ram as young Yoo Kyung *Kim Seo Kyung as Kang Jae Duk *Lee Kyu Bok as Yoon Jung Sup ;Episode 7-8 *Nam Myung Ryul as Yoon Hee Chul *Jo Han Chul as Jang Ki Tae *Chae Min Hee as Hwang Min Young *Shin So Hyun (신소현) as Jang Ji Young *Lee Da Young (이다영) as Jang Ji Soo ;Episode 8-10 *Hong Sung Duk (홍성덕) as chief Lee *Park Hyun Sook as Oh Soon Young *Jung Joon Won as Kim Jin Woo *Lee Han Seo as Hwang Yoon Ah *Kim Do Yun as Yoon Ah's mother *Lee Yoon Mi as Lee Sang Hee *Yoon Sang Hoon as Jang Jin Hwan *Yoo Eun Mi as victim *Song Seung Hwan (송승환) as Kim Hee Jae ;Episode 10-11 *Park Ha Won (박하원) *Kim Woo Rin (김우린) as Han Seung Hee ;Episode 12-13 *Kim Ho Jung as Ahn Yeo Jin *Gong Jung Hwan as Jo Young Hoon *Lee Yong Nyeo as Ahn Yeo Jin's mother *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as prison officer ;Episode 13-14 *Park Shi Eun as Mo Ji Eun *Kim Kwon as Kang Ho Young *Kim Hee Jin (김희진) as Go Young Min *Ahn Seung Hwan (안승환) as Kim Tae Joon ;Episode 14-15 *Park Seo Young (박서영) as Hong Hye In *Im Chae Yun (임채연) as Park Song Yi *Yoon Seo In (윤서인) as Lee Yoo Jin *Kim Young Sun as Song Yi's mother *Kim Kyung Ryong as Yoo Jin's father *Sul Ji Yoon (설지윤) as Yoo Jin's mother *Kim Jin Ho as Hye In's father *Lee Jin Mok (이진목) as detective *Park Choong Sun as Ji Soo Chul ;Episode 15-16 *Park Sung Il (박성일) as Gong Hyung Kyu *Shim Dam Soo (신담수) as Jung Do Il *Heo Dong Won as Hwang In Chul *Han So Young as Kang Ji Yun ;Episode 16-17 *Noh Ji Yoo (노지유) as Park Ji Sun *Shin Da Won (신다원) as Han Ji Young *Chang Jo as flyer part-time boy *Go Yi Gun (고이건) as Kang Dong Joon/Kang Dong Min ;Episode 18 *Yoon Song Ah (윤송아) as Choi Yoo Rim *Yang Ji Soo (양지수) as Kim Jae Suk *Moon Hyung Joo (문형주) as detective Hong Sang Mi *Song Hong Il (성홍일) as Oh Joo Wan *Yang Seung Han (양승한) as Kim Hyung Soo *Han Eun Sun (한은선) as Han Na Young ;Episode 19-20 *Choi Ki Soo (최기수) as Kang Chi Hwan *Jo Sang Woong (조상웅) as Choi Hyung Jin *Park Han Sol (박한솔) as Son Na Kyung Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Director:' Yang Yoon Ho (양윤호), Lee Jung Hyo *'Screenwriter:' Hong Seung Hyun (홍승현) Episode Ratings See Criminal Minds/Episode Ratings Notes *Based on the long-running American CBS drama 'Criminal Minds'. *Filming began April 17, 2017. *Due to differences with production company, PD Lee Jung Hyo resigned from his position as one of the show's directors. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:TVN Category:Studio Dragon Category:Drama Category:Crime